Investigation of gel formation by low molecular weight organogelators has attracted considerable interest in last 15 years. Some of the reviews are publicised (P. Terech et al, Chem. Rev., 97, 3133-3159 (1997), L. A. Estroff et al, Chem. Rev. 104, 1201-1217 (2004), F. Fages et al, Top. Curr. Chem., 256, 77-131 (2005), M. Neralagatta et al, Chem. Soc. Rev., 34, 821-836 (2005), M. de Loos, et al, Eur. J. Org. Chem. (2005) 3615-3631).
First paper about selective oil gelation from oil/water mixtures with potential application in oil transport accident rehabilitations was reported by S Bhattacharya et al, Chem. Commun., (2001) 185.
Some other publications describe investigation of commercial fuel gelation (D. R. Trivedi et al, Chem. Mater., 18, 1470-1478 (2006); D. R., Trivedi et al, Chem. Eur. J. 2404, 10, 5311-5322; D. R. Trivedi et al, Crystal Growth & Design. 6(9):2114:2121, 200; M. Suzuki et. al, New J. Chem., 30, 1184-1191, 2006; D. Khatua et al, Langmuir 21, 109:114, 2005)
In our earlier publication (V. {hacek over (C)}aplar et al, Eur. J. Org. Chem., 2004(19), 4048-4059) we tested gelation properties of some alkylaminoundecanoic acid derivatives with oil (Diesel), water and appropriate organic solvents.